The Eternal Forest: A vampire trilogy
by ravenbitch24
Summary: mist is yuuki cross and christopher is zero. this is my version of vampire knight please enjoy and i hopoe you guys like it


The Eternal Forest

The eternal Forest: Its name sounds so promising but for the ones who have walked through its path will tell you different. Just ask me for instance. I will tell you my journey through this god forsaken hell path. Imagine a forest so beautiful it entrances you so forcefully you can't break free. Snow and ice covering everything in sight making it look like a winter wonderland. Mist covering the forest floor and it wraps its misty arms around you making you feel like you really truly belong. You see beautiful creatures with pale white skin as cold as ice, hard as marble with burning blood red eyes that entrance you the moment you look into them. Vampires some may call them or bloodsucking leeches as I will like to call them.

Mist's POV

My name is mist I am a 15 year old girl most will say that I look the spawn of the devil and some beautiful bitch but who is too say. I never met my real parents and I despise my foster parents. They just never seem to get me anymore. Before they acted like they knew what I was going through but now that I have grown up they just expect me to forget that my real parents just gave me up at birth for whatever reason. They won't even let me explore my real family history let alone talk about what my real parents could have been like. They act like I am just a big old burden that they just can't wait to get rid of. If they wanted me gone so badly they could just let me find my real parents and let me live with them, but no they are just too damn stubborn to do so. Anyways they are moving me to Europe to go live with my foster grand-mother Alisa. I have to go to this stupid boarding school were the rules are strict but the teachers are even stricter. My first day was off to a bad start, I already earned a day of detention. It was my last period when I met "him". He was the only one with pale white skin hard as marble and it gave off a very cold sensation. Everyone didn't seem to be captured by him like I was. His fiery red eyes caught my attention. I couldn't look away no matter how hard I tried. His eyes held mine so forcefully it was he was playing the cat and mouse game with me. And then he spoke "Hello, my name is Christopher, how would you feel if I was vampire and I decided to bite your neck and make me one of us?" I was in shock too answer and I should have because the next thing I knew I was up in his arms being carried away. I felt my blood drip down my neck but I couldn't move I didn't want to. It felt so good I didn't want it too end. Soon my vision was getting blurred and I couldn't see, I started to slip in and out of conscience finally I was knocked out cold all I felt was his strong, hard, cold arms wrapped around my body.

In Christopher's POV you will find out his reasoning's for kidnapping and changing Mist into a vampire.

Christopher's POV

"Well, well, well Christopher there she is. Why did you pick such a beauty they are always the ones who have to be picky?" Too be honest I don't know why Jared is so concerned. Maybe it's because he is jealous that I picked her to be my bride, whatever reason I t is he needs to cut it out before I break his fucking neck and burn his pathetic body to ashes. "Jared are you jealous that I have picked her to be my bride?" "WHAT? ARE YOU COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY CRAZY!" He seems to be hiding something from me. I don't know what it is yet but I WILL find out. "Oh never mind my servant you are utterly stupid and idiotic, there is no way you can be loving her at the same as I am. You see I do love her and as long as I am here and as long as I am the head of this coven you will not cross me or you will face the most horrible death you have ever faced before and this time you will not be coming back, So I suggest you leave my sight and don't even think about going to her room. I will know once you do". Hahaaha his face is so pathetic he will never cross me as long as I keep the fear inside of him. "Yes master ". As I walked to my future bride to be the visions of her death came to me like I was there. I had to save her no matter what. She was always supposed to be my bride for she was taken from me 1,000 years ago and made part human as our punishment for falling in love. Her own coven cast her out for loving me the exact opposite of what she is. Hybrid's and vampires are never meant to breed yet alone fall in love and we broke that rule that kept both of our kinds alive. I have to change her back in order for her to remember the good times we shared when we both were immortal. And then we shall take over the whole immortal world and become the rulers of all immortals, there is no one to stop us and no one to object. This is our destiny and we shall share it together or we shall die together.

In Mist's POV she will wake up with all her memories of when she was immortal and a vengeance to come with it. Can Christopher stop her from killing the coven's entire member's or will he just have made to worst mistake ever?

Mist's POV

I woke up with a major headache and a thirst for blood like I never felt before. This first thing that I saw when I woke up was a fresh pair of clothes that I seemed to remember from some time ago. I changed and I had to eat so I went out a caught a human, as he was struggling that seemed to empower me even more than it already had. It was fun to kill that human and I wanted more so I killed about 5 more and I was done. As I killed them my memories of immortality came rushing back to me in clumps and clumps. I went back to the mansion and I was beyond angry. I wanted to slaughter every vampire but when I killed 10 and was about to grab one of them he was right behind my taking my hands of the hybrid's neck telling me that these are hybrid's and aren't the vampires that turned me human. I turned to him and looked him in the eyes and fell into his arms crying and kissing him. "Chris I'm back Chris I'm back. Now we can get our revenge and kill all those bastards that did this to us". I hugged him tighter than I ever thought I could. I continued to kiss him and I lead him back to the bedroom where I woke up. I tore off his clothes like it was the end of the world and continued to do this until he stopped me from doing so. " Mist we have to explain this to the hybrid's first, or they won't understand". I looked at him with a puzzled look on my face. " Chris I can't stop I haven't seen you since that day. Please do not deny me the right to this please don't do that". He looked at me then at of no where he tackled me and started to rip off my clothes like he was second from dying. " Mist I hate it when you beg like that. You know that I cannot keep myself composed when you do that". I looked at him once again " then don't keep yourself composed, let out your wild side. You can't hurt me now, you must keep that in mind love". As we continued to kiss he thrusted into me like he has never done before. I let out a moan that seemed to push him over the edge. As he thrusted I wanted more and as I wanted more the more he thrusted. He went harder and harder and I just layed there enjoying every single moment of it. I knew he would never get tired and neither would I so we kept at it for three more hours until he reminded me that we had business to deal with. We went up to the front and he called a coven meeting. I saw the face of awe form the ones that knew who I was, jealousy from the ladies that knew what we had just done and complete anger from the ones that I killed on my rampage. As he explained who I was all the faces changed into fear because they knew what I was capable of and they knew what we together me and Chris they knew what we could do and they didn't want to be the ones in cross the both of us. He turned to me and asked me if I wanted to say anything. I turned my head towards the crowd of hybrids " As you all know who I am and what I alone am capable of as well what me and Chris are capable of together. I was brought back for two reason's one to be reunited with my love and two to kill all the damned vampires that did this us, to all of us. If you are with us in destroying them and making them our slaves then I am glad to have you but if you're against us you will not be allowed to stay here in the coven/ pack. We do not have the time to deal with the ones that cannot make up their mind. If someone that is a vampire and is related to you then by all means change them I do not care but if you think about joining them then be prepared to face the death that you will not be waking up from. If you betray anyone in the coven then you will be cast out and be killed in the most horrible way. We do not need our plans to get out and we will not have our plans getting out. We are a family and a family sticks together and if one is not strong enough to continue then you will be their shoulder to lean on until they are strong enough. When we go into battle leave no one behind alive or not. If they cannot walk you pick them up and get your ass out of there. Hide them somewhere safe but do not leave the battle. You will leave them safe and come back and fight until the death. We are strong alone but tighter we are invincible. We protect each other and if anyone has a problem that is personal come to me and I will deal with it and help you. You do not keep secrets from us and we will return the favor. The time for hybrids is now and we will not be pushed back or brought down. We are stronger than they are, we are better than they are and we will rule them until the end of time". They roared and cheered as we made our way down. I hugged and kissed everyone just like a ruler should do. They are my family and I will protect them and they will protect each other or they will die.


End file.
